In the field of keeping drinks cool simply and inexpensively, there are several annoying problems. For example, when a user drinks from a glass with ice cubes, the ice cubes float up and strike the user in the lips and mouth, also, when the drink is almost finished, the ice cubes often stick together at the bottom of the glass, and when the glass is lifted to allow the user to drink the remaining liquid, the ice cubes suddenly cascade down the glass causing both embarrassment and spillage. Another disadvantage of ice cubes are that, unless you have an automatic ice cube maker, purchasing the ice cubes can become expensive. Another disadvantage is that ice cubes can be very noisy and clunky when they float around in a glass and hit the sides.
Still other devices use double walled containers with a freezable liquid located inside the double walls. A disadvantage is in the field of safety, for example many thermos devices and double walled cooling devices contain harmful chemical refrigerants, which make them unsuitable for use if a crack or leak develops in the glass. Another disadvantage of double walled cooling devices is that the drinks are often primarily cooled by conduction through a wall, which is an inferior method of keeping drinks cool compared to direct conduction between the ice cubes and the liquid in the drink. Another disadvantage of double walled vacuum devices is that they cannot be used to cool something down, they may only be used to insulate.
An object of this invention is to make and keep drinks cool in a glass.
Another object of this invention is to do away with slippery, messy ice cubes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a glass which is tapered at the top, so as to prevent the ice from rising and hitting the user in the mouth.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive way of making and keeping drinks cold because ice cubes will no longer have to be purchased.
Another object of this invention is to do away with dangerous chemical refrigerants, and therefore provide a safe drink cooling device that even children can use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a drink cooler that cools the drinks by direct contact of the liquid and the ice.